Gamer Cave
by pitt-writer7
Summary: Let's face it: Life isn't as simple as eat the pellets, run from ghosts, shoot the enemy, stomp the koopa troopa. Sometimes we just need an escape from all the drama. AU/AH Bree/Seth,Leah/Jacob, some canon
1. Prologue

_Welcome to The Game_

(no, not _that_ game)

(and yes I know you just lost)

Please take a few moments to register

After registration you will be able to join an existing team or create a new one

Create a unique username (this will be displayed on your public profile)

BreEasy

Password

'*******'

Confirm Password

'*******'

Security Question 1

Who was your best childhood friend?

Answer

Barney the Dinosaur

Security Question 2

In what state was your Father born?

Answer

Italy

Tagline (this will be displayed on all posts as part of your profile icon 50 char max)

Evrythng I kno n life I lurnd from Supr Mario Bros

Please confirm that you are over the age of 13 by entering birthday

(if under 13 please read agreement)

Jan. 1. 1901

Enter Location

United States-Seattle, WA

CAPTCHA: Type the two words

Furry Beaches

I have read and agree to terms and conditions


	2. Chapter 1

"You will never believe this!" came the offended cry. I heard him before I saw him, a flurry of blond hair and red sweater-God I hated that sweater- coming from around the side of the brick building. The fact that he was walking meant he walked to campus today. I glanced out at the street. There _was _a lot of traffic, yeah he definitely walked to campus.

But of course his usual excuse for walking would be something stupid like: 'It's such a nice day out today, I wanted to enjoy it.' Pfft. I know he's an anxious driver.

"What's the point of owning a car if you're not gonna drive it when there's more than two other cars on the road?" I huffed ignoring his outburst. "I mean we live in the middle of a city. You should just give it to me." I pushed away from the door I was leaning on so that he could open it. Fumbling with his keys, I saw the eye roll as he juggled his three textbooks in his left arm so he could unlock the door with the other.

"That's not important right now," he grumbled. Then he seemed to realize something and looked over and around me. "Where are the guys?"

"Diego had to stay at work a few minutes late, said he'd be here soon. And you know Freddy, he'll probably show up without any of us realizing it until 15 minutes after the fact." Riley gave a look like this was the biggest inconvenience in the world but he didn't say anything as he finally pushed the door open and allowed me to step inside. My nose was immediately assaulted with the smell of cinnamon and febreze. Mrs. B definitely cleaned today.

"Riley is that you?" came the voice of an older woman from up the stairs. I glanced in the direction of the burgundy carpeted staircase with a smirk on my face.

"Yeah ma," he said with just a hint of annoyance. "It's always me," he continued under his breath so only I could hear.

"How was school?" asked his mother. I made my way from the front door, into the bright kitchen. The abundance of cream, sage, and stainless steel for some reason always made me crave a salad and lemonade. Considering I'm a visual eater, the bowl of apples on the island counter was currently calling me.

"Fine ma. Professor Alexander hates me."

"You always say that," came his mother's unmoved reply. "What'd he do this time?" she asked but even I could pick up the patronizing tone to it.

"…Nothing ma," he finally said and I figured he wasn't in the mood for her usual response of telling him it was all in his head. I used to think that too, but Riley has had the misfortune of taking two of this Prof. Jay Alexander's classes and both times, the semester always makes him that much worse. Sure lots of students think their teachers are out to get them, but I actually believe this is legitimate hate on the professor's part.

Too bad Riley doesn't have a clue why.

"What happ-"

"Then how can you say he hates you?" Came another loud response from Riley's mother cutting off my quieter question.

"Because I just know, ma," Riley called back and I could tell he was trying desperately to keep the whine out of his voice. He deposited his books and laptop bag on the counter. I chomped on an apple-such heavenly sweetness- as Riley rifled through his fridge finally producing the largest chocolate chip cookie I'd ever seen.

Seriously it had to be like 7 inches in diameter.

"Your mom baked and you didn't tell me?" I asked scandalized. He smirked before holding the thing in his mouth as he pulled out the gallon of milk. When he placed the milk on the counter he took a big bite just to spite me knowing I couldn't steal the thing from him now. I despised eating after other people. "So what happened with Alexander?" I asked as I reached over to hit him on the arm.

"Same ole, same ole," Riley replied while pouring his milk into a cup. "Remember I had that project due last week?" I nodded recalling that he told me he'd turned it in early. "Well apparently I forgot one of my files when I submitted the zip folder. So I go to the TA for help on the next project and he tells me that my other project kept producing all these errors I'd never seen before. Anyway I figured out that it was the missing file. So I resubmit the folder, all files included this time, and today come to class and Alexander starts nagging on me about abusing privileges and crap like that. I mean the TA understood and said it was alright since I had submitted it early originally but man!" He was angry if the slap of his hand on the counter was any indication. He put the milk back into the fridge.

"Maybe he was on his period," I offered. Riley didn't even crack a smile.

"That man's always on his period," he replied closing the fridge door. "Let's go," he said and we left the kitchen to head down the stairs to the basement.

"Leaving your books," I pointed out as I opened the basement door and began to descend down the stairs.

"Academics have no place in The Cave," he said but I noticed he had grabbed his laptop bag on the way out of the kitchen.

The Cave was his haven; _our_ haven.

It was kind of chilly but with four televisions each hooked up to internet ready gaming consoles, it was wonderful. The dark green couch was kinda worn but there's just something about a worn couch that attempts to eat you when you sit…ah, makes me wish I lived here.

Riley with a quick flip of a switch turned on all the appliances in the basement. His free time was spent fixing up other electronics. Usually the consoles that others deemed broken. They run like new now, not bound to collapse a day after the warranty runs out.

"I almost forgot," Riley said as I picked up my controller and head set. "You'll never believe what I found out," he echoed his earlier sentiment.

"Okay. Then don't tell me," I said but he scowled at my smarts before ignoring my request.

"The Q's are cheating!" he exclaimed and I must admit it gave me pause.

"What?" Surprisingly that wasn't my voice. I turned around to see Diego descending the last few steps. He apparently heard Riley's announcement. "How?"

"They play in shifts. There are not just 5 of them. I have proof!" At this point Riley booted up his laptop. I stood silently contemplating the new information.

This was every Tuesday and Saturday afternoon, as well as Saturday night event. The four of us would get together and play this new free game online. It didn't have a name, just a url to a site where the game could be downloaded then synched to any console.

Riley called it cloud gaming. I called it addictive.

A virtual world was up for conquering. You make a team, anywhere from 1 to 100 people. Each region of this planet responded to different ways. You could go from playing a region that's hack and slash, to being a diplomat, to making trades (until you were more economically sound than the region) to inciting a coup, or my favorite, going in and taking over through a series of well thought out first person shooter tactics. No one really knew how many regions were on this world because frankly, more kept being created.

We didn't know who was creating them, we don't even know who created this fantastical game world, but we do know that it was sucking in gamers left and right and not letting go.

Of course there were some quirks to this super game. Like the fact that even though you can have as many people as you want on your team, if everyone isn't playing at the same time, you could very well kill yourself by the negative points your inactive players pick up. Oh yes you could log in, your missing players would be present as well, but either the creator of this game sucks at implementing artificial intelligence or this was purposeful because your computer owned teammates are about as useful as baby kittens in a war zone.

Don't get me started on the one time Diego's computer run character kept placing landmines around _our own_ team's base. Riley eventually had to shoot him in the head. Needless to say we never let Diego miss game days anymore.

Conquering regions was the only way to survive. You can takeover teams, to buildup your "kingdom". They continue to play but they do so in your name. And the points they accumulate are doubled when added to yours. It was why, after only 2 years of being out in cyber space, Team Baddies was at the top of the leader board. (14 months strong now).

Yes we are Team Baddies.

And yes, Riley for all his video gaming mojo, has not an ounce of creativity reserved for naming things.

I could just see his children being named Jane and John.

"Read em and weep," he said flipping his laptop around to face us. It was the main page for the game, that held team stats, the leader board, links to profiles. "Look at the Q's page," he commanded. Diego stepped forward to read, squinting his eyes in the process.

"How in the world…" he trailed off. I pushed past him to see the screen as well.

"They've been logged on for 23 hours," Riley said calmly. "23 hours!" he repeated with more gusto. "No one can do that!" Diego commandeered the mouse and started clicking on some other links in the profile.

"Get this Riles, they've been doing this for the past few months," Diego said and Riley flipped the laptop back around to face him. "It's like they're always logged on, and always playing." Riley paled even as he saw the information with his own eyes.

"No wonder they're so good," I said dejectedly. Even though we were on the leader board, we were rivaled by the Q's and a few other teams. Apparently they had found a way to play constantly. How could we compete with that? We actually had lives.

Sorta.

"They're playing in shifts," Diego explained suddenly. "Think about it, no human can play a video game straight on one hour of sleep at best. They have large numbers obviously but they didn't fall into the trap of making one huge team. They must have a small team with multiple people playing those members."

This was huge. And not in a good way.

"So what are we going to do?"

"We got one of two choices," Riley stated. "Either we beat them at their own game. Or we buy Redbull. Lots and lots of Redbull." I laughed instantly remembering the last time we tried playing and Riley was hyped up on that energy drink. The night ended in Fred having to talk Riley down from his roof and us swearing to never play again during his final exam week.

"I veto that idea," Fred said from the couch no doubt remembering the same instance.

"Then I guess we're finding more gamers." When Diego said it I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. It had been us four forever-okay 3 years- and now we were potentially bringing in more people. They just better not mess up our group dynamic. "I'm convinced you're a ninja Fred."

"Why's that man?"

"You can't just enter a room and no one see or hear you do so." Fred shrugged.

"I'm stealthy."

"And a ninja." Diego ran to beat me to the couch. Idiot. I plopped between him and Fred. We all stared expectantly at Riley. He typed a few things on his laptop before closing it and returning our stares.

"Alright so do we know any good gamers? I can probably scrounge up enough equipment for two more players."

"Wait," I interjected. "You're going to actually allow them into the Cave?" Riley glanced between Diego and Fred before looking back at me.

"That's the idea. We play better when we're all together." I pouted silently. Riley chose to ignore me turning to Diego instead. "You got any ideas?"

"Well…" His hesitance let me know immediately who he was talking about.

"No. No. No-"

"There's always Ray and-"

"-I absolutely refuse to be bunkered in with Raoul and Kristie." Placing my proverbial foot down felt good. I seriously despised those two but particularly Raoul. It made no kind of sense in my head how Diego could be friends with that always half stoned dead beat. Just because their mothers were cheerleaders in high school together made no difference.

"You got any better ideas, Bree?" Obviously not at the moment. I mean come on! We could find someone down at the arcade or- "What if we try to meet up more?"

"We tried that before. Our schedules are too hectic. We can barely keep up with the times we have now." That's Riley for ya: all business even when it concerns playtime.

"Well if you didn't have date night every Friday with your lady friend." Diego's suggestion was met with a glare from Riley. "I mean do you really have to see her _every_ week?"

"Dude, if I blow her off on Fridays to game, she'll dump me."

"Tragic." Not! I picked at my fingernails while Riley ignored my sarcasm.

"Well why can't date night become game night?" We all stared at Diego. "You know bring her here too. I mean until we can knock the Q's off their game."

Cricket cricket.

"Bwahahahahahaha!" Diego, what a jokester.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:6/21/11: Okay I can't really explain this save for the fact that it has been one of my two babies for the past few months. If it felt like I neglected my other fics it was probably because this and a yet to be posted Roswell fic were calling me. I know this may not appeal to everyone BUT it was more of a stress reliever/personal fun write thingy that was more for my own enjoyment and now I've decided to share. It's not done but this is my interim story before I pick up my official blackwater story again. I say official because that doesn't mean blackwater wont appear in other places…unofficially...

As for the premise of this story…what can I say I like to game.

Also…just forewarning…I go a wee bit crazy with the subplots in this…okay not talking anymore. Sit back relax lemme know what you think...please.


	3. Chapter 2

School wasn't a place I enjoyed particularly but it beat home and I guess learning was beneficial.

"Okay class, we're going to be working in pairs for the next project." I groaned. This is why I hated that Diego was a senior. I didn't have friends in my own grade because

A) Once we got to the stage of 'lets go to each other's houses' my answer would always be no

B) Very few understand my gaming schedule

C)If they suck at games it's going to get old really fast beating them all the time and I am not the type of person to let noobs win for a self esteem boost unless they're like 2 years old.

And D…well there is no D….SIGH… I have no friends my own age bracket.

I glanced around the room hoping someone would take pity on me and just decide I was their partner.

"Can we form a group of 3?" I rolled my eyes. Typical.

"The class is even and no one is absent. No threesomes," the teacher responded causing the class to fall into hysterics. "Raise your hand if you don't have a partner." I waited for a few seconds before raising my hand. "There, one of you go work with Miss Tanner." The three girls started consulting with each other I guess on who was gonna take one for the team. I didn't care.

Eventually it was Sasha that took the bait.

"Looks like we're partners," she sighed dropping into the seat next to me. Sasha was okay it's just she was weird. I could totally see her ending up on Maury or something talking about how she wants a baby by the time she's 17. "I think we should do that project on the degradation of childcare during the 20s and 30s leading up to the baby boom." And that was another thing. She managed to tie every project and presentation she ever did back to kids and families. No joke, every single one. Once I think she tried to relate limits in pre-Calculus to the stages of childbirth.

"Yeah, that'd be pretty good," I lied, "If we were still in the socio-economic lecture. We're in ethics now so-"

"I think neglecting one's child is pretty unethical."

"Yeah well it's not really an issue tied specifically to that area. People have been neglecting their kids for centuries and will continue to do so for centuries to come." I tried not to sound too bitter. Didn't want her to start asking questions. "How about we focus on the workforce in that era." She pouted probably thinking I would fall for the teenager acting like a 5 year old act. Of course it failed, I wasn't a guy, I didn't care what hissy fit she threw.

And to think she's the resident baby sitter for half the families in our community.

The bell finally rang and I didn't bother to hide my sigh of relief. Forty minutes of having to converse with Baby Mama Sasha was exhausting.

"Ms. Tanner," I rolled my eyes instantly when the teacher called my name. What now? "A note came for you from the office." I gathered my things and slowly made my way to his desk as the rest of the class filed into the already noisy hallway.

He handed me the note and I realized it was from my assistant principal.

"Can't I opt out of this?" I knew exactly what this was. And I knew I did not feel like doing it. At all.

"You know the rules, Bree. Those are mandatory unless there are extenuating circumstances."

"Well can't they force this on I dunno happy people or those kids on Student Council? They don't do anything anyway."

"Is there something going on that's making you unhappy?" I stuttered mentally, silently berating myself for that slip.

"What? No." Insert fake laugh. "I just mean, I'm not much of a people person. I'm not exactly the best person you want to use in this situation."

"It's just a day of shadowing, Bree." He rose to his feet, having gathered his supplies. The woes of a roaming high school teacher with no classroom to call his own and a closet the school deems an office that he must share with three middle aged women. "You go through your school day like normal and a student thinking about attending here follows you around. You don't have to do anything special except be nice and pretend you have some semblance of school pride."

"It's a public school," I argued irritably for lack of anything better to say. "Who would even _choose_ to come here? I can't even choose to come here. It's decided based on where my parents chose to purchase a house."

"Open enrollment is a magnificent concept. You should read up on it." I rolled my eyes before leaving the classroom.

* * *

><p>It was strangely silent. Usually Riley and I can play a good old round of Tom Clancy in silence besides the shots and screaming men coming from the tv. But today he looked moody and he was playing angry. I know, sounds weird but when he's angry he goes on a killing spree on these shooters. He'll dead eye everyone leaving me with hardly any points. And I'm usually the sniper.<p>

We had been playing for fifteen minutes and he already had triple the kills I did. Which meant something was bothering him. And only one thing could be bothering him this bad.

"So…," I started moving my character into a hiding spot lest some rogue enemy comes out and shoots me in the face. "How's Vicky?"

"She's okay," he said with a shrug and I knew he was lying.

Vicky.

Victoria Wilde.

I knew everything about Riley's over age girlfriend. I knew she graduated from UCLA in the stone age, hometown Richmond Virginia, age 31. Hobbies include: playing guitar, singing country, robbing cradles, making pottery. She had an affinity for hippies and she was a controlling little she-witch.

Of course said cradle robbing witch could walk smack into me on the street and I wouldn't know her from Eve. Riley made it a point to never introduce us to his significant other. Though Diego made it pretty clear we didn't want to meet her once Riley let slip how she suggested he get rid of at least half of his and I quote (from his quote) "Nintendos and Gameboys" because they were "frying his intellect".

Pshaw.

That statement alone made me want to punch her in the face. Of course Riley passed it off saying she was just one of _those_ girl friends. That lots of hard core gamers had girlfriends that were "girlfriends". AKA the females that have to work hard to just become button mashers. Or embarrass their friends at GameStop by asking how much the joysticks are? Or where are your ataris? Or get excited when they get a high score in Wii bowling…I digress.

"She's being Vicky," Riley said bringing me out of my self imposed rage.

"What'd she do this time?" For a minute I thought he wasn't going to answer.

"She broke up with me." Oh here we go. "Said she needed to get her life together and that I obviously wasn't a suitable partner for her in that endeavor." I rolled my eyes. She always fed him stupid lines like that to make him feel inadequate. Make him feel like he had to prove himself. If she wanted some mature well to do grown man she shouldn't be looking at 19 years old guys. "I mean I've been there for her through a lot. We've been dating what? Two years now?" On and off I added in my own thoughts.

Two years much to my dismay. I'm 15, excuse me if I find it a little gross that he was 17 dating a 29 years old woman. Diego used to threaten to rat her out since Riley was jailbait.

"Sounds like she just wants another break," I offered somewhat harshly. But I mean he can take it. God forbid if Riley was a girl, he'd probably start crying. Fortunately he just shrugged. "She going on another secret vacation she doesn't want to invite you on?"

"Probably." Even he had to laugh. I'm sure somewhere deep down it hurt him but she had done this before. Last summer actually, she said she needed a break from him. Two whole weeks passed and she takes him back. Riley said she was tan and gave him gifts: shirts and mugs that said 'My girl went to Florida and all she brought me back was this lousy'- "It might be a cruise this time."

"Did she ever tell you what it was last time?" He shook his head. Then he frowned and his demeanor changed slightly. I worried for a moment that I had said something wrong but I wasn't sure.

"You want something to drink?" He paused the game and tossed the controller onto the couch not waiting for my reply as he darted up the stairs.

Okay. Something was really wrong. I considered calling Diego but he had work after school today. I knew Riley didn't like showing his more sensitive feelings around me. I wasn't sure if it was because I was younger or he thought the guys would understand him more.

I tried not to let it get to me so I pretended nothing was wrong. Just like he was.

"Sorry we only have Coke. I know you like Pepsi better." He tossed me a can when he came back down. "Mom must not have gone to the store today."

"It's fine," I popped the cap grateful it didn't explode all over me. "I'll just chug it to get it over with." I smiled when he laughed.

"Well hurry it up," I knew at once he had gotten himself together. "I want to get enough kills to unlock the flamethrower before Wipeout comes on."

* * *

><p>"COD party at my house Friday," came the obnoxious voice from behind me. "You game?" I turned to see Diego standing there. I shut my locker with a smirk.<p>

"Who have you invited?" I asked the smirk not leaving my face. I saw his eyes light up in amusement before he feigned nonchalance.

"You know…the gang," he said uneasily. I cocked an eyebrow knowing by 'the gang' he meant some of his senior friends and not our group.

"I'll pass," I said turning to leave the lockers. "You know I don't hang with your druggie and goth acquaintances." He blew a breath out of his nose.

"They're not-" I stopped him with a look. "Fine, fine. I'll see ya Saturday." He walked away and I smiled after him, amused.

"COD?" I turned around quickly realizing the girl shadowing me was still following me.

"Call of Duty," I stated simply. She blinked a few times. "Shooter video games."

"Like Halo?"

"Somethin like that," I said and began walking again.

"You're one of those video game freaks," she said and it was funny how she didn't sneer it or anything, just stated it like a boring fact. "My boyfriend is one too." I rolled my eyes. 'Girlfriend' alert. "Do you not like your boyfriend's friends?" I stopped walking with a jerk to look at her.

"Diego's not my boyfriend."

"No?" she asked with this completely perplexed look on her face.

"No," I answered slowly. "We're just really good friends."

"BFF's!" she exclaimed happily. "That's cool I guess. I'm cordial with my boyfriend's friends. He doesn't have that many because he spends so much time working on his YouTube series. At least he's famous and has a following."

"He has a series," I echoed to make it seem like I was listening.

Yeah! He does walk throughs of games he buys and tells people how to do cheats or whatever. It takes a lot of time."

I stopped to really look at the girl. She was in a skirt, brunette (kinda) with the tips of her hair perfectly curled. And get this: she carried one of those tin lunch box things. And her chipmunk like voice really made me wonder how any gamer could date her.

"I'm gonna be honest," her bright smile faltered. "I'd never peg you for a gamer girlfriend."

"I know right!" she gushed with full smile back on. "I used to date jocks and preps and I even had a bad boy stage, you know the works." I nodded though I didn't actually 'know know'. "But most of them were jerks and didn't really _get_ me. This lady told me I should look for guys that I wouldn't usually give a second thought and I thought _lame_. She was probably one of those nerds in high school that didn't have her first date til she was like 33. But I tried it and I met Nahuel and he's just the best. He treats me so sweet all the time and he's so easy to buy gifts for, I just have to save $50 and buy the next new release at GameStop or EB and he's happy. As long as I don't encroach on his gaming time too much he gives me all the attention I've ever wanted!"

I was gaping. Like a fish. The girl was completely and positively beaming as she said all this.

"What's your name?" And just like that her joy evaporated. It was like she'd been on cloud nine and I just pulled a string and yanked her back down to Earth.

"…Just call me Ness." I wasn't granted the chance to see her so enraptured for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"Get your sorry butt out of my house, you little slut!" I slammed the door fuming.<p>

"Just shut up you old hag! I hope you die in your sleep!" I screamed back not caring that old Ms. Fenders was outside watering her garden.

"That's not very nice," I turned around facing away from my house. Diego was leaning against his truck. He always had a freaky 6th sense about when I was in trouble, whether I called him or not. He moved around to the driver seat while I jumped in next to him. "She drunk again?"

"Her current bedmate left her and before he did decided to tell her he'd only been sticking around cause I was more satisfying than she was," Diego would have slammed on the brakes had he been driving. I know it sounds bad, but she never believes me. Take the word of a stranger over me. Some mother she is.

"Bree-"

"Let's just go. Please." He put the car in drive, thankfully keeping silent until we made it to Riley's. It gave me time to just soak in my numbness of thought. When we stopped in Riley's driveway I reached for the door to get out but Diego locked the doors again. "What?"

"I got college mail today," he paused and looked down. "I got accepted into Carnegie Mellon." I squealed. I was happy for him. Hugging him because I knew how much he wanted to get into at least one IVY League. And then I realized which one he'd said.

"Carnegie Mellon is in-"

"Pittsburgh," he finished and my smile fell. A lot.

He was going away.

It hadn't hit me when he was filling out his applications or even when he went on college visits. It was always a sure thing he was coming back. It was exciting. Now it's the part where all his work paid off. He's leaving. Diego's leaving. I twisted a fistful of my shirt willing the tightening in my stomach to go away. "Bree, I don't know if I should go and leave you if-"

"No. Don't do that. You have your own life. Don't map yours off of mine. You _will_ go to Carnegie Mellon and become a fierce…Spartan. I can take care of myself Diego." I flipped the lock up to get out but Diego locked it again.

"Briana," he stressed my name and I knew he wasn't done. "Your mom's _this_ close to getting violent and you won't let me call anybody. If nothing improves by the time I leave for school I'm gonna tell-"

"You're not going to tell anybody!" Diego frowned at my anger but I couldn't help it. "You call Child Services and what? They put me under the State. I'm 15 Diego! No one's gonna take me in much less adopt me. I'd get put in some foster home miles away from here. What if I never get to see you guys again? I'd be better off being a runaway, got no one to answer to then."

"Don't you dare do that Briana!" He grabbed my shoulder and shook me lightly. He looked pretty angry that I would suggest that. I stayed silent, kind of shocked that he had responded so fiercely.

"Fine, I won't," but I didn't even know if there was much of a promise in that.

"And I wasn't talking about Child Services. Junior guy at school tells us all the horrors of his foster experience around here. I just meant let me tell one of the guys. Riley would look out for you, Fred too."

"Diego I didn't even want _you_ to know!"

"But you still told me."

"I didn't tell you. You found out on your own when you insisted on taking me home and walking me to my door and after mommy dearest came onto you, slapped me, and then you heard the screaming because you didn't leave immediately-"

"Okay, I get it," he raised his hands in surrender. "But the fact is I know. And I feel like a horrid friend because I can't do anything for you. If I was older, Bree, I'd probably adopt you myself."

"Diego," I put a finger to his lips. "You're my best friend. Out of all the guys I probably trust you the most but I need a little reassurance from time to time. Please just promise me you won't tell the guys unless it's really bad and you have no other choice."

"What's really bad?" he asked after I moved my finger away.

"Like I'm dead really bad."

"Bree!"

"Okay, maybe not that bad. But please give me a chance to tell them, on my own time." Diego looked reluctant to give into me but I was sporting the innocent eyes look all too well and I knew it was only a matter of time before he caved.

"…okay fine. I promise to give you the chance to tell the guys first." He finally unlocked the door. "Jesus, Bree you need a boyfriend."

"Why?"

"A big burly one so he could protect you."

"Oh so now I need a boyfriend on my arm to validate me. I can't take care of myself cause I'm a damsel in dis-"

"Good Lord, Bree. Freaking militant feminists ruined the world. Now women think less of themselves if they need a man's help from time to time. Really I just wish there was someone that had your back when I left. I know you're a tough cookie, but you don't have to go through this alone. You shouldn't have to. And Pennsylvania isn't exactly a hop, skip, and jump away from Washington."

"Oh so you're for sure going to Carnegie Mellon-"

"Stop trying to change the subject!" I chuckled at his aggravated look. "I know you don't like talking about it but it's serious. Sometimes I wish I could take you away from here." Sometimes I wished that too. But I would never speak it aloud. Not to him. Diego was too loyal, he would probably try to find a way he could and throw his life away in the process. "So you wanna go somewhere?" He only asked because I hadn't made a move to get out and go into Riley's house.

"You think we could go see my dad?" Diego didn't respond, he just turned the car back on and drove off.

By the time we reached Memorial Park, it was sprinkling rain. Diego grabbed a hoodie out of his trunk and tossed it to me to put on. I navigated the cemetery quickly and easily, finding my dad's grave marker just over the small hill. I came to a stop, hearing Diego's slow footsteps behind me. He always did that on purpose, giving me some time alone with my dad first before he would join me.

I hadn't cried for him yet. Don't get me wrong, I have cried since his passing. The tears were just never specifically for him.

The grief counselor my mom and I had seen for a few months after his death had urged me to find a way to properly grieve his passing, or I would never be able to move on.

She had warned the dangers of me becoming resentful of him if I didn't.

I told her that was impossible. I could never resent my father. I just resented the fact that he left me with my mother.

"Eleazar Antonio Tanner," Diego announced as he came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Big EAT is what they called him in high school," I responded pulling on one of the hoodie strings. "Cause of his initials. And because he used to eat all the time and never get fat."

"Claim to fame for all us fine athletes."

"Yeah, you wish Diego. What's your sport? Marathon Call of Duty?" I punched him in the arm. He always tried to lighten the mood once it was clear I wasn't going to melt into a blubbering mess. "You think Fred took Mozz fries over to Riley's?"

"Doesn't he always?" I spared one last glance at the slab of marble. "You and your insatiable love of mozzarella fries- I guess you think we should crash the older boys' party?"

"Don't we always?" Diego slung an arm around my shoulder as we headed back to the car. I silently cursed the rock behind me for still denying me my closure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **6/22/11: Most questions will be slowly answered as story progresses. I wrote all my scenes out of order, now I have to put them together in chapter form, hopefully time progression doesn't get too confusing. Review please.


	4. Chapter 3

I should have known this day was going to be weird. You see I'm in this CAA group…Caffeine Addict Anonymous (not really but I pretend). I've been clean for months. Then all of sudden I wake up this morning with the strongest hankering for a French Roast. So here I am at Carrie's Boo (don't ask) at this ungodly 10am on a Saturday. I step up to the counter.

"I'll take a-"

"Welcome to Carrie's Boo, coffee shop and café.-"

"Yeah I'll get-"

"My name is Seth, how may I help you today?" I stared at him long and hard to make sure he wasn't going to go on another spiel. He didn't, he just stood there with the biggest smile on his face. God I hate cheery morning people.

"French Roast. Black." He nodded enthusiastically as he punched in the order. "Extra caffeinated."

"What size would you like your Extra caffeinated, French Roast no cream-no sug beverage to be?"

"Medium."

"Our sizes are teeny weeny, small, regular, grand, super grand, gigantic grand-"

"Just get me whatever is your medium equivalent," I snapped having had enough of mister sunshine. His smile didn't falter but his eyes did.

"I uh-" he stuttered. "I don't actually know which one that is. So could you order one of the named sizes?"

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"They have like 50 sizes," he rushed. It was so weird how he kept his smile on but the crease in his forehead told me he was really frustrated.

"Fine I'll take uh," Geeze louise they _do_ have like 50 sizes. What in the world is a super grand regular? _How_ is that regular? "Get me a regular." He let out a whoosh of air as he entered the order.

"Will that complete your order?" He asked after he jabbed the last button.

I just had to know. "First day?"

"First hour to be precise." I laughed at his wide eyed look.

"Good luck…Seth. And yeah that completes my order."

"Your total is $6.43."

"Jesus I'm never buying a regular again." He smiled when I forked over the 7 dollars. It only took about 3 minutes for my coffee then I was sitting at a table near the window. Call me a sap but I liked looking outside in the sunshine.

"Hey," I looked away from the window when the chair across from me scraped across the floor. The cashier flopped into the seat looking happy but worn down.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"I'm on break."

"After an hour?" It was weird how he just had the gall to come and plop down at my table. Must be one of those cocky types.

"Well technically I've been here since 7am training but my boss forced my on break before the lunch rush comes in." He flashed a smile before turning to look outside. I was still frozen, staring at him.

"And you sat here because…?" He turned back to me with that goofy smile still on his face.

"When I gave you your change you were smiling," he began and I cocked my head. "It was pretty and I wanted to see it again."

Wait a minute…was he flirting with me?

"Was that your attempt at being smooth?" Instead of looking insulted his smile only grew though I sensed a blush.

"The guys always tell me I need to work on it," I laughed out right at that. "Sorry you came in looking mopey and I don't like to see pretty girls moping," it was my turn to blush, "And then you smiled and I felt I was getting denied something when you left the register."

"I'm not moping," was all I could come back with. "It's 10:15 am on a Saturday and I would rather be asleep."

"Isn't that why you have coffee," he said pointing to the cup in my hands.

"It's the principle of the thing!" I snapped but there was no anger in my voice which only caused him to chuckle. "Gosh you're a happy person."

"So I've been told," he mumbled. "I'm Seth."

"I know," I retorted thinking back on trying to order from him. "Bree."

"Bree," he repeated as if he were trying it out. If he said something stupid like that does or does not fit you- "That's a pretty name."

"…thanks." Truthfully I was a little uncomfortable. I'd never been flirted with before, not seriously. With the guys always around and most of my associates being arcade junkies that didn't have the bravery to ask me out, I wasn't used to the attention. God I bet my breath smells horrible from this coffee. Wait what am I saying? I'm not one of _those_ girls am I? "I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate you hitting on me." At this he looked confused.

"Girlfriend?"

"I just figured, a guy as nice and good looking as you was already taken. Especially since you're so sociable and-" I paused watching as his smile grew with each word. "And I'm gonna stop talking now."

"I was quite enjoying all the compliments actually."

"I'm sure you were." Now I felt just plain embarrassed. He's the one that came and sat at my table shouldn't he be the one turning out to be the fool. I glanced at my watch. "It's getting late I should probably go."

"Late? But I thought it was too early for a Saturday."

"Hardy har har. Well now it's late. 10:17am is much later than 10am after coffee and witty chatter." I stood to leave but he grabbed my wrist gently.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." At once his smile vanished completely and some part of me didn't like that. At all. "I just wanted to be friendly. Though I wasn't lying, you are very pretty." I couldn't take the puppy dog look on his face so I sat back down much to his delight.

"It's okay. I was just being overly sensitive," I tried to look anywhere but at him. But it was hard. He was pretty cute himself with his spiky hair that I want to run my fingers through and tan skin and those taut muscles. "Are you from around here?"

"A few miles outside the city," he corrected but deigned to give me a name of the township or county. "You go to school here?"

"Yeah. Central High. How old are you?" I really wanted to know. He seemed young and cheerful but looks could be deceiving . For all I know he could be Riley's age.

"16. You?"

"15." Talking with him was easier than I expected. Maybe because he had a warm persona. Smiles are contagious. We had been talking for ten minutes and he had me laughing every few sentences. Weird.

"Seth!" He turned when someone was waving him over behind the counter.

"Duty calls?" I asked when he turned back around. He nodded sadly as if he didn't want to go. I didn't want to either. It was that feeling I got when I beat a game that had been oodles of fun.

…Oodles of fun?

What am I some Brady Bunch reject? This is all Seth's fault.

"Yeah. It was fun. You stop in here often?" He asked hopefully. Truthfully I didn't but that didn't mean that couldn't change. So I nodded making him beam once more. "Cool. So I'll see you around yeah?" He asked as he got up. Another nod with an internal sigh this time.

Wait…since when do I sigh internally? Boys…GAH!

* * *

><p>"Have you ever played that new age MASH game?" We all shared glances when Team Switzerland's Leader opened with that question. Usually he was straight to the point: "Truce or no?" But not today apparently.<p>

"MASH?" Riley asked confused. We all were.

"Yeah my girlfriend's here and she's making me ask everyone if they've played-"

"Shut up Michael! I said you couldn't mention me-"

"So I'm being a good little boy toy for her and asking. So have you?" he continued not bothered by her high pitched squealing in the background that made me want to cringe. I don't know how Riley could handle listening to that right in his ear.

"Uh no. Guys?" He questioned us. A chorus of no's followed.

"Well you should!" And I knew at once that the girlfriend had commandeered the headset. "It's wonderful. It makes people tell the truth and what they really think about their choices and-" she stopped suddenly with a gasp. "Here I'll show you." I desperately wanted to call out that it's hard to see through a headset but I held back. "Mike, besides me who would you want to make a baby with?"

"That's easy-"

"Don't answer that!" Surprisingly the command came from Diego. We all turned to look at him as "Michael" paused his initial reaction. "It's a trick man. Don't give her an answer. Especially if she knows the girl. Chick's life will become a living-"

"I was only gonna say Angela-" Mike trailed off. I'm assuming something on their end changed that we couldn't see. Diego face palmed. Then there was an even voice masquerading as calm.

"Angela? As in our Angela?"

"What's that about my Angela?" came another voice in the distant background.

"Mike wants to boink your girlfriend Ben and get her pregnant," came yet another male voice.

"What?"

"I didn't say that! It's a hypothetical question-"

"Hey are we gonna play guys," Riley demanded at least I wasn't the only one getting annoyed. "We don't have time to listen to your domestic issues." Soon after that Switz got offended and hit the battle option.

We slaughtered them of course. They were probably still fighting over who wanted whose significant other. I slipped off my own headset and plopped on the couch. Oh couch how I love thee.

"Isn't kinda weird how Team Switzerland's team leader name is AllAmerican?" Diego asked as he collapsed on the couch ending up halfway in my lap. This earned him a punch to the ribs.

"Identity crisis maybe?" Riley suggested. "So D, you talked to your friends about joining our team?"

"I did, they came over last week to my house. Kristie said she'd do it if Raoul does but Ray said he can't make any of our times right now."

"Why?"

"It's probably the set time he has to meet up with his dealer." Diego half elbowed me for that remarked. What? He _is_ a druggie.

"Well maybe we can change up a day for one week just so they could come over." Riley was harping on this whole bring someone else into the group.

"Like which day? The only other free day is Friday night," Diego hedged. I glanced over only to see Fred no longer sitting on the couch but standing near Riley's chest of PlayStation games.

"…I guess I can cancel with Vicky one time." Diego high fived Riley in victory. I on the other hand was completely confused.

"I thought you two broke up." Riley and Diego froze in their celebrations to look at me.

"She said it was a mistake and that she wanted to get back together." Figures. That woman is such a flip flop it's not even funny. I don't understand why someone as smart as Riley would even put up with all her nonsense. She better at least be gorgeous to make up for everything else about her.

* * *

><p>"Giraffes did not exist until Chuck Norris upper cutted a horse." My lip twitched but I didn't laugh. I glanced over at Jung. He was of course completely stoic save for the look of concentration he had as he pounded the arrows on the platform.<p>

**PERFECT! PERFECT! PERFECT!**

"Or how about this one," I could hear our ref punching buttons on his smart phone. So freaking jealous right now. "Chuck Norris can win a game of Connect Four in only three moves." Another twitch but no bite. I almost got off a beat on the song but I recovered.

**PERFECT! AWESOME!**

"Chuck Norris can play Xbox with a Playstation controller." I caught the slightest hesitation in Jung's steps. I need to be watching my own screen. Is this song ever going to be over? Up…Up…Doooown…. … Up&Down-

**PERFECT!**

"Chuck Norris stole Zeus' lightening now he runs around with a China made fake."

**PERFECT! AWESOME! PERFECT!**

"You are so wrong," I commented wanting to look over at my asian competitor to see if he took offense.

"Long live Sof Korea." It was hard not to laugh at Jung's unenthused response. Of course he wouldn't be Chinese which means this match is gonna last forever…. or until we run out of quarters.

**PERFECT!**

"Okay okay," Our ref, some kid I dragged over to the DDR machine had to get himself together. "Fire stops, drops, and rolls when it catches Chuck Norris." He laughs at it himself.

**PERFECT! PERFECT!**

"Your mom is so fat she went to the movies and sat next to everyone!"

**BAD!**

"Agh! You dummy!" I jumped off the DDR pad and immediately tried to pummel the ref kid even though I still had an amused look on my face. "I specifically told you we were only doing Chuck Norris jokes! Jung!" Jung finished the game with a perfect score.

"Ish Jung." His usual response to someone saying his name. He sent a little sly smile my way before running off to play something else.

Oh that little cheating bastard.

"He bribed you didn't he?" The kid shrugged and showed me the five dollar bill crumpled in his hand. "AGH!" I wanted to pull my hair out. Jung knew my weakness. I always without fail laughed at Yo Mom jokes even if I'd heard them tons of times.

"Bye Bree," the ref kid waved as he went off with his friends and our little crowd of onlookers dispersed to other parts of the arcade.

Freaking cheaters.

I liked challenges in the arcade. Jung and I were pretty much the undisputed champions around so we liked going against each other in different challenges. Since we had mastered all the levels on DDR, we threw in the whole 'first to laugh and mess up' loses.

"Hey!" I glanced at the familiar yet unexpected voice.

"Seth?" He was walking towards me having entered the arcade not too long before apparently. "From the coffee shop."

"That's me," he says as he stopped in front of me and slipped his hands into his dark jeans. "I caught the tail end of your match there. You did awesome."

"Those mom jokes always do me in." He chuckled.

"You were still great, I'd lose almost immediately." I looked over his smiling face.

"Yeah you would, McHappy." People started cheering Jung on and some other kid at the Skee Ball game. "So what are you doing here?"

"Just got off work." He thumbed in the direction of Carrie's Boo which was on the other end of Forks Ave from the arcade. "Missed my bus so I'll have to wait another hour for the next one. Thought I'd hang out here for a bit." He scoped around not really looking for anything in particular I don't think. Blinking lights and cacophony of dings and beeps mixed in with the occasional cheer. This was my heaven. Seth just brightened it up a little more. "You?"

"Diego's at work, Riley's probably studying and Fred is-" I stopped realizing he probably had no clue who I was talking about. "My friends all have lives apparently."

"What about your family?"

"You wanna play something while you wait?" So I sidestepped the question. I didn't want to talk about my family. It was me and my female parental unit. That's it. Not much to talk about.

"Wanna play air hockey?" I grumbled internally. I always sucked at sports. Even table sports. Not to mention the last time I played air hockey was against Riley and he ended up hitting the puck so hard it popped off the table and smacked me in the face.

Of course I couldn't deny Seth that boyishly charming smile so I agreed.

"Why not?" His smile brightened as he gently grabbed m hand and lead me towards the table. He had really nice hands…

He's a cheater too.

_Everybody_ in this arcade is a freaking cheater.

* * *

><p>Forums-Topic: How do u get nite vision to wurk? By guest1156<p>

3:45pm **guest1156:** I cnt git nite vison to wurk it wurked b4 on a level but it dnt wurk no more.

3:53pm **YourMom:** says stay in school OP

3:54pm **IllKillYou:** 9 year old alert OP

-4:00pm-

4:00pm **AllAmerican:** LOL Tyler

4:01pm **IllKillYou:** I kno rite? nOOb

4:03pm **Fly-Like-A-Butterfly:** …there is no night vision? Is there?

4:05pm **xxDBZ-Naruto-YuGiOhxx:** gud 1 Paul lulz

4:07pm **RedDeadRevolution:** You're one to talk gohan

4:08pm **xxDBZ-Naruto-YuGiOhxx:** shuddup jaRED

4:09pm **RedDeadRevolution:** come over and say that to my face Collin

4:11pm **guest1156:** butterfly ther is niite vision I used it once i cnt get it no more

4:13pm **uCtheseGunz?:** yeah we heard you the first time kid

4:14pm **Angel-N-Disguise:** u guys are so mean

4:23pm **IsASwan:** You should just try increasing the brightness on your television screen

4:31pm **uCtheseGunz?:** Bella that probably went right over the kid's head

4:40pm **StanleySteemer:** Bella: that is like sooo ghetto.

4:54pm **PianistMaster:** OP If you hold R2 on your controller on a night level your night vision should work.

4:57pm **BreEasy:** $!& #!% the #$& up!

4:58pm **PianistMaster:** BreEasy was all that^ really necessary?

4:59pm **guest1156:** PinistMater thanx

-5:00pm-

5:00pm **Dora'sCousin:** PianistMaster are _you_ really necessary?

5:01pm **AllAmerican:** pwned

5:03pm **IsASwan:** Breasy just so you know, you've been reported.

5:05pm **BreEasy:** StillAUglyDuckling oOoOoOo I'm soooo scared now *rolls eyes* Learn how to snipe and maybe I'll take you seriously one day

5:07pm **WearySoul:** ROFLMAO

So maybe I had a little _too_ much fun on the boards. But really some people just make it too dang gone easy to make fun of them.

"Haha good one Bree!" Diego said before giving me a high five 20 minutes later when he reached Riley's. "That Piano player dude is such a prick."

"Yeah, and did you see what that Swan girl typed?" He shook his head. "About how she reported me?"

"Traitor Swan? What do you expect?" Uh oh I got him started on the big scandal of The Game. "She's _always_ in violation of the Gamer Code. Remember when she got traded to CullenBlood and the Switz team was doggin her on the boards for throwing a match and messing up their record. Besides CullenBlood is always doing stuff like that. You know they have their own forum-"

"Yeah, I saw that. They go on there and discuss each episode of True Blood."

"Yeah and if anyone else tries to post, they report them and get the message deleted." I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Remind me if I ever meet any of them in real life to punch them in the face."

"Haha! Will do. Will do." The door to the basement opened. "Riley! You're here! Finally we can get started!"

"You boot up everything?" Riley asked as he toted a few bags down the stairs. I walked over to help him with some of the bags. Perusing I saw some groceries and by groceries I mean junk food. Plus some electrical stuff Riley had bought probably to go in his 'stash'. "Got you some Twinkies dude," Riley announced causing Diego to practically run me down to get to them. He has a serious Twinkie addiction. I don't understand why Riley insists on enabling him on such an unhealthy- "Oh and there should be some boxes of Nerds in there for you Bree."

Have I mentioned that Riley is a saint?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:Updated 6/29/11 Well my formatting got totally screwed up.I realized this skips around a lot but it'll mesh more as the story goes on. Everything's going in order it's just you never quite know what day it is like this chapter happened over like 3 days Saturday then Saturday again then Sunday then Tuesday. Anyway hope it doesn't confuse anyone too much. Review please.

Oh and kudos to anyone who can guess everyone behind the forum usernames though some are pretty obvious.


End file.
